The Noah of Judgment
by gabrielsangel23
Summary: Maylin is the noah of judgment she was found by jasdebi when she was young and has decided to devote her life to them because they saved her when she needed help the most maylin is also searching for her older brother the only one said to survive the akuma attack that killed her parents. jasdebi/oc I suck at summaries sorry.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own -man or any of its characters the only thing I own is maylin

* * *

A girl only 5 or 6 sat in an alley she had short black hair and yellow eyes her skin was grey and there were stigmata on her forehead she held her

knee's to her cheast tears streaming down her face she didnt even notice when a shadow appeared infront of her the girl looked up and saw two

boys about 9 or 10 one had blueish black hair and the other had long blonde hair they stared at her for awhile when finally the boy with blueish hair

spoke "hey girl whats your name" the girl was shocked by his question she bit her lip then looked at the ground and whisperd "maylin" both boys

grinned and stuck out their hand the blueish haird boy spoke first "my names debitto" "and I'm jasdero hiii" maylin looked at them hesitantly debitto

chuckled and said "its just a hand it wont bite ya anyways how would you like to come with us and get off these streets" maylin frownd and shook

her head they looked at her weirdly and jasdero said "why not your all alone here but come with us and you'll have a family you belong with us

because were noah hiii" maylin tilted her head to the side and said "noah what are noah" debitto grinned and said "noah are super humans we are

gods greatest humans and no regular human will except you" maylin frownd she looked up at the two boys both grinning like idiots she smiled

slightly then placed her hand in either one of theirs they looked at eachother then pulled her up jasdero on her left and debitto on her right a door

showed up out of nowhere maylin stopped scared debitto smiled warmly and said "dont worry may your safe with us I promise we wont let anything

hurt you" jasdero giggled and said "promise promise hiii" maylin nodded and they walked threw the door coming into a big room with a big table in

the middle there were a few people seated around the table they all looked towards them maylin hid behind jasdero a big man with a long face and

glasses laughed and said "jasdebi what do you have there" debitto glanced at maylin and said "she's a noah me and jasdero found her on our way

back home she has the grey skin and the stigmata so can she stay with us lord earl" he looked maylin over then smiled and said "yes she is a noah

so this is her home child whats your name" maylin peeked over jasdero's shoulder and said "m-maylin" the earl nodded and said "you look tired

maylin why dont you have jasdebi take you to their room so you can sleep" maylin nodded she followed jasdero and debitto to their room the

second her head hit the pillow she was out like a light.

* * *

Sorry it was so short I promise they will get longer


	2. Chapter 2

I just wanted to make something clear in the last chapter chap 1 I said maylin was like 5 or 6 that was just like a rough guess for jasdebi she was really 8 anyways please enjoy this chapter.

I do not own -Man or any of its characters I only own maylin.

* * *

~Time Skip 7 years (maylin 15 jasdebi 17)~

"Maylin hey maylin where are you" maylin giggled she hid behind the earls chair he looked down at her and said "maylin why are you hiding" she

looked up and smiled "well because debitto got mad at me for running off with road the other day when she went to go find innocence so I'm hiding

from him so he wont yell at me" the earl laughed and said "you are one energetic kid but we have a meeting we need to get started so would you

mind holding off your game until after the meeting" maylin smiled and nodded she jumped out from behind the earls chair suddenly someone

grabbed her from behind she let out a small scream then glared and yelled "debitto let me go we have a meeting that we need to get started"

debitto laughed and said "ha caught you I win" maylin pouted and crossed her arms debitto let her go she sat down in the middle debitto on her

right and finally jasdero showed up he sat on her left after that noahs showed up sowly tyki road and finally skin the earl smiled and said "welcome

I'm glad your all here now we have some business to get down to" road smirked and said "is it about the innocences" the earl laughed and said "yes

it is I've decided its time we start fighting back you all are going to have some exorcists to get rid of when you get their innocences crush it and kill

them" all the noah were smirking glad to finally start fighting back the earl looked to maylin and said "maylin since your the youngest I've decided

to only give you a few exorcists I want you to take care of the girl with black boots lenalee lee and then I want you to capture the bookman jr do

you think you can handle that" maylin rolled her eyes and smirked "peice of cake consider it done" the earl nodded the meeting went on for awhile

until finally it was over maylin sighed and said "I hate meetings they always make me tired" jasdero and debitto nodded debitto looked at her and

said "may when do you plan on heading out to fight the exorcists" maylin shrugged and said "probably sometime tonight I plan on decieving them

and getting their trust once their guard is down I'll attack" debitto nodded then jasdero said "may be carefull ok hiii" maylin smiled and said "dont

worry guys I'll be fine if anything goes wrong I'll just get out of there come home and attack later" they nodded unsurly maylin walked into her room

she grabbed only two things a locket and a braclet they were both presents from jasdebi she walked out and looked at them again they seemed

worried still maylin laughed quietly and said "don't worry you two I'll be perfectly fine there's nothing to worry about" she gave them each a hug

then headed towards roads room maylin frownd and thought 'even though I say that why do I have a feeling I won't see them for a long time'

maylin sighed and walked into roads room road looked up from her homework and smiled then said "maylin what brings you here your usually

always with jasdebi" maylin smiled and said "well I plan on leaving tonight to go after the exorcists so I need you to make me a door to kyoko there

I plan on intercepting them by having an akuma attack me after that everything should fall in order" road nodded and made a door maylin opened it

but before she could step in road stopped her "maylin please be careful if you were to get hurt or die jasdero and debitto wouldnt take it easily

neither would any of the others if things look bad and your in trouble just try calling the akuma should be of some help" maylin nodded she smiled

and said "don't worry road I'll be back soon" maylin walked threw the door the last thing she saw was road looking more serious than ever her last

thought was 'I'll definatly make it home to jasdero and debitto I have to'.

* * *

Thanks to all those who read this story please review so I know how I'm doing I dont care if its bad or good I would like to know if there are things I should work on :)


	3. Chapter 3

Well here's chapter 3 please enjoy btw I do not own -man only maylin she is mine lol

* * *

Maylin looked around at the town kyoko was amazing, here she would meet three exorcist and she was going to fool them into trusting her. Maylin saw the three exorcists walking towards the woods smirking she ran ahead of them a level 2 akuma was right behind her she ran to the middle of the woods then looked to the akuma and said "ok this is how its going to work your going to chase me and fire at me act like your trying to kill a human you understand the plan?"  
The akuma nodded they heard the exorcists maylin got into place then she took a deep breath and screamed a convincing horror filled scream running away from the akuma who was really trying to kill her she cut a few cuts and scrapes maylin screamed "please somebody help me there's a monster please help".  
All maylin saw was white then she heard the akuma blow up falling to her knee's breathing heavily maylin looked up and saw a white haired boy she smiled lightly and said "th-thank you so much for saving me" the boy smiled and said "it was no problem you look extremely tired whats your name?"  
"Maylin my name is maylin knight the akuma was chasing me yelling something about innocence" the boys eyes widened and said "innocence you have innocence whats your power do you ever have one" maylin stood up unsteadily the boy ran over and caught her before she fell and said "never mind do you mind coming with me I left my friends a little ways away by the way my names alan walker its nice to meet you".  
Maylin smiled and thought 'score, all you have to do is mention innocences and they are putty in your hands' they walked back quite a bit when they finally saw two people a girl with pig tails and a boy with orange hair and an eye patch maylin knew instantly these two people were her targets the girl lenalee ran over and yelled "alan who is this is she ok" alan nodded and looked to lavi then yelled "hey lavi can you take maylin for a minute I need to talk with lenalee real quick".  
Lavi nodded happily and ran over leaning maylin against a tree alan started talking quietly with lenalee and lavi was going on and on about pointless stuff maylin was blocking them all out she sighed and thought 'man I already miss jasdebi I wanna hurry this up and go home'.  
She snapped out of it when alan walked back over and said "maylin have you ever heard of people called exorcists?"  
Maylin put her finger to her chin and nodded then said "yep they're the people who fight demons right" alan nodded and said "yeah kinda but its a little different see me and my two friends are exorcists and we think you might be one of us would you mind coming with us back to our HQ to see if you have innocences in you".  
Maylin stood up wobbely and said "sure I don't mind and I don't have any parents to object so I'm ready whenever you are" she smiled sweetly and lenalee gushed hugging her and yelled "you are so cute were going to be great friends I can tell" maylin sighed and thought 'maybe I should have just attacked instead of becoming their friends jasdero, debitto save me'!

* * *

Well I hope you liked it please review and tell me how I did :)


End file.
